Under The Sea
by The Other Side of Darkness
Summary: AU Major. One day while in the harbor at Amity Park Sam meets a young man who is only half what he appears to be. Who is this Danny and what's with the... Tail! Major DxSage
1. Chapter 1

This story is inspired by the art on Feri-san's page on . I urge you to please check it out. It would greatly help the imaging of the characters for you. I really really like the idea for this story and support would be great to have.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. But even if I did I would still write many many fanfictions for it and other cartoons and animes and what ever I wanted.

Chapter one: Emerald and Amethyst

Samantha Eileen Manson sighed yet again as her best friend, Tucker, ignored her in favor of drooling over the local 'Queen Bee', Paulina Sanchez. She knew better than to try and snap her turquoise eyed friend out of his trance lest she have drool coat her hands. It was just so annoying. And if it was annoying for her it must have been murder for Jazz. Well she looked like she was going to _murder_ Tucker at any rate.

Tucker was eighteen, six feet tall, weighed approximately one hundred and eighty pounds, most of it muscle, he had dark skin, turquoise eyes, black hair, and a red berret he always wore. Jasmine Fenton was five foot five, weighed one twenty, a portion of that school books, had red hair that resembled her mothers, teal eyes, and looked like she was gonna rip Tucker's arm off and beat him with the wet end.

Sam could only feel pity for her other friend. Jazz had it so bad for Tucker, but was too afraid to admit it for fear of being rejected. That fear was founded every time the idiot would stare at a cheerleader.

Finally Paulina passed out of Tucker's sight and he turned back to the table.

"So what were we talking about?"

"Nothing more important than cheerleaders," Jazz said venomously. Tucker cringed.

"We were discussing the English assignment, Tuck," Sam said in monotone. She no longer really cared if no one payed attention to her. She actually preferred it that way. Of course, as is the age old rule, if you don't want to be noticed by someone in particular then that person can always find you in a crowd of clones. And such was the case of one Dashiel Baxter, who was currently walking towards her table with that stupid grin on his face.

"Hey, Sam," he greeted in his best cool guy way before nodding a greeting to the other two occupants of the table.

"Go away, Dash," her tone held so much ice she might have actually breathed mist.

"Is that anyway to treat your next boyfriend, Sammy," he asked quite arrogantly. He apparently hadn't yet learned his lesson.

Sam stood up in all her gothic glory. She wore combat boots made with faux leather, black baggy pants with several pockets and a silver chain pulled through the belt loops, she wore a black shirt that showed off her flat stomach with the words 'Let's Play' on the front in bold red letters and just be low that was a rounded face with horns colored with the same red licking a bloody knife, on her hands were black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back, and finally, to complete the look a black choker around her neck with an amethyst stone as the centerpiece on the front. Her shoulder length black hair had highlights of amethyst as well.

She looked into Dashes dull blue eyes with her own purple and practically growled out, "One: I am not, nor will I ever be, Your girlfriend." The next part was low enough so that only those close by heard:" And two: If you _ever_ call me Sammy again... I'll castrate you with a plastic spoon." And as proof of her sincerity she took one of the plastic spoons on her lunch tray... and drover it through the lunch tray before handing the tray to Dash, picking up her books, and walking away angrily.

Jazz and Tucker hurriedly dumped their trays and followed Sam out. Dash stood stunned for a moment.

"You know you want me, Manson!" he called to her in vain as she disappeared through the cafeteria doors.

Tucker shook his head at Dashes antics. Two years ago not a single guy would touch Sam with a ten foot pole except for Tucker as they'd been friends since preschool. Then after her mother had invited nearly the whole school to her sixteenth and the word was out that she was filthy rich she had to beat some guys away with a stick... literally. He remembered just a month ago, during summer, Sam had chased Dash away with an Fenton Anti-creep Stick (just a bat with Fenton on its label) borrowed from Jazz.

"I hate being called Sammy," Sam grumbled ahead of them. Jazz sighed a bit sadly. Sam never really hated being called Sammy until just before seventh grade when Ozell died.

Ozell used to be Jazz's little brother, Tuckers best friend, and if things had taken their correct course, probably Sam's boyfriend by now. That was before the car accident. Ozell was riding with Sam and Tucker and Sam's aunt Bethony to the summer home to spend a few days before they each split up to go to summer camp. There was a bad storm while they were driving. Near impossible to see through. And then just BAM! A pickup truck from the oncoming lane had swerved over to their side and hit them in a near head on collision. The best they could figure was the whiplash caused Ozell's neck to snap.

"I'm gonna skip the rest of today you guys. I'll see ya tomorrow," Sam announced before putting her things in her book bag and heading for the exit. They just nodded and decided to get to their next class before the bell rang.

Sam made her way easily off the school campus and towards the harbor. She always felt better staring out at the sea. It had a calming effect on her.

----- Elsewhere ----- 

Daniel James Masters almost growled as his father stared him down.

"You will be married by the end of the month, whether you like it or not," Vlad Masters said sternly. He had arranged a fine assortment of women for his son to choose from. Each of them a stunning female in their own rights.

With half of his face hidden by his unruly white hair, he glared at his father with his green eyes. The young prince was well muscled for a young man, his skin was fair, around his neck and draped on his shoulders was a silver dressing with an emerald in the center, on his left forearm was a silver bracer with three more emeralds. On his waist were two bands of silver and at the center was what appeared to be a royal crest.

"I will not! I refuse to be married to a woman I do not love!" Danny bellowed loudly so the four or so gathered girls winced.

"Then get to know them," Vlad insisted, but Danny gave an angry defiant huff. "Atleast learn their names." Danny still glared at his father, but from the lack of response Vlad took that as an excuse to introduce the women.

"The first is Kitty," A green haired mermaid(yes mermaid) bowed to him before Vlad continued, "The next is Ember," Ember was a blue haired half octopus," and then Valerie," a dark skinned 'maid with silver bands on her fore arms and the bottom half barracuda, "and finally Spectra," Spectra was probably the oldest, appearing to be in her late twenties and with the bottom half of an electric eel.

"There, I know their names. Send them back to where you got them from," and before his father could protest he swam quickly away, passing the royal knight, Kwan, as he exited his fathers chamber. It was such a hassle to be a crown prince.

"What should we do , Your Majesty," Kitty asked.

"Kwan will show you to your chambers," Vlad said as he gripped his royal scepter tightly. Sometimes... sometimes he hated letting his son grow up with his silly beliefs of love and soul mates.

Slender arms suddenly wrapped around Vlad's middle. He looked over his shoulder at his queen and smiled slightly.

"Just let him go, dear. All he needs is time to be accustomed to the idea of an arranged marriage," Maddie said with a smile gracing her beautiful face. Maddie had been Vlad's wife for the last fifty years, and still she looked so young in appearance, like she was still thirty. He smiled and thanked the gods that Halfas aged slower than humans.

"I suppose so, Maddie," he looked at the quickly vanishing form of his son in the distant seas, "I just want him to be happy."

"As do I, dear, as do I."

----- With Danny ----- 

Danny was still fuming about his father's attempts at arranging his marriage. The idea itself was completely absurd. Danny would never agree to such an atrocity.

Danny was to angry to notice when he had crossed over the border of his kingdom's seas and into human territory.

After a while he had cooled down enough to notice he was near the edge of the sea in a place called Amity Park. It was really nothing new. When ever he could slip away from being educated by that drawling half turtle, Lancer, he would come out here to watch the humans. He decided he'd surface today and drift for awhile. According to his human knowledge it was something they called Two's Day and none of their ships were ever in port on Two's Days or Fry Days.

He surfaced, a small smiling gracing his lips as he felt the warmth of the sun greet him. He proceeded to place his arms behind his head as pillows and let the current pull him along as he floated on the surface. This was exactly what he needed after a stressful meeting with his father.

----- With Sam ----- 

Sam took in a deep breath, savoring the scent of the ocean. This was just what she needed after a stressful day of school.

She stripped down to her dark violet undergarments and dived into the waters. She had decided that since it was Tuesday, and on Tuesdays and Fridays ships were always out of port, that she could risk a swim in her underwear. She stripped behind a big barrel, just in case someone should come by.

She gave a relaxed sigh as she surfaced and decided just to float on the current, eyes closed. She let a small content smile play on her lips.

So content was Sam she barely registered her hand hitting something solid. Only when she heard a grunt did she open her eyes and look over to see a white haired young man floating along beside her.

As she was in only her bra and panties she did what any respectable female would do.

She screamed.

"Gyahh!" the young man flailed, startled out of his mind by Sam's scream. He splashed around for a second before regaining his composure enough to see what was happening. What met him was a violet eyed, black haired girl glaring at him with only her eyes above the water.

"What ya screamin' about?" Danny asked crossing his arms. He was kind of hoping he wouldn't run into another Halfa, this just spoiled his peace.

For a moment Sam remained silent before saying," What did you see?" she demanded in her normal icy tone.

"Uh... your eyes. Why?"

"So you didn't see anything else?" she asked, cautiously rising out of the water enough so her neck could be seen.

"Was I supposed to?" She immediately sank back down to her chin.

"Not if you want to live," she hissed.

Danny raised an eyebrow at her. She certainly was a strange 'maid. As far as he could tell she was wearing her wrappings. So why was she so uptight?

Sam stared right back at him. He was above the surface to just below his shoulders. His emerald eyes seemed to glow ,his skin was fair, and the necklace thingy he had seemed very well crafted. His hair was something unique. She had never seen truly white hair before. All in all he seemed very handsome, perhaps a year older than herself. But what was he doing here?

"So what's your name?" he asked out of the blue. He wasn't sure what, but something about this 'maid intrigued him.

"Sam."

"Isn't that a boy's name? Meh. Mine's Danny," he smiled slightly at her.

Before she could respond Danny noticed that sun's light was turning more yellowish, signaling the late afternoon.

"Well, I have to go for now, Sam. Perhaps we can meet here again this Fry Day?" his smile was in full force. Sam wasn't sure what force in her made her do it, considering for all she knew this guy was actually a pervert who did see her, but she agreed.

"It's a date then," he chuckled at the frown and small amount of pink that tinged her face. As she was opening her mouth to say it wasn't a date, the young man went beneath the surface. She frowned, glaring at the spot he was.

Suddenly about three meters away the boy resurfaced, jumping into the air to do a beautiful dive. She admired him silently until she saw something that made her eyes go as wide as dinner plates. From his waist down... Danny was a fish. A beautiful silver fish, but a fish none the less.

"Oh my god... he's a mermaid."

A/N: chapter one finished. Chapter two is next. Who wants to read it? well you'll get to when i post it.


	2. Falling on you

Chapter two is now done.

Secondary disclaimer: MerDanny is property of Feri-san and i had no hand what so ever in creating him. oh, I don't own Saw, Hostel, Gremlins, or Dogma.

Chapter Two: From The Deep Blue Seas to The Long Red Halls

Sam walked a little shakily. She hadn't dried off after she got out of the water so her clothes were damp. Her odd ponytail still dripped with water as she made it back to the main streets of Amity Park. She was still in quite the state of shock.

'I've just seen a mermaid,' she thought for what must've been the millionth time in under ten minutes.

But she couldn't have actually seen a mermaid. They didn't exist... did they? No. They couldn't. That was just absurd to even think it. She was obviously just... just... just stressed out from school and Dash and her parents! Yeah. That's right. Stress does that to people. Besides saying mermaids existed was like saying ghosts-

"BEWARE! For I am the Box Ghost! Master of all thing square and cardboard! Fear me!" A blue skinned man in an orange ski cap and blue overalls flew by followed by ten or so box's and a pair of people in hazmat suits.

"There he goes, Jill," the large one in an orange suit said, "Quickly! Fire the ecto canon!"

"On it, Babe," a petite woman in a blue suit responded as she lifted up a gun that glowed with green ectoplasmic energy. Sam didn't see any more than that as everyone involved quickly rounded a corner.

"..."

'OK, so maybe comparing the validity of ghosts and mermaids in the most haunted town in the world wasn't such a good idea. But the point is mermaids do not _exist_!' Sam thought. Deciding she needed a night of nice relaxing horror movies with plenty of gore and serial killers, she started heading home trying to shake the immage of the boy, Danny, with a beautiful, silver fish tale from her head.

----- With Danny -----

Danny was in a somewhat similar state of shock. When he had turned back to look at the strange 'maid he'd met at the harbor he saw her pull herself out of the water... and she had legs! Human legs. He'd just met a human!

He was having mixed feelings over the whole thing. He knew humans were not to be trusted, that the majority of them wanted nothing more than to make as much money as they could. But he couldn't sense anything like that from that girl. That either meant she had enough wealth to slake her greed, which from what he understood was truly impossible for the greedy, or she didn't really care about money, which was near impossible for humans.

So the dilemma was whether or not to trust the girl.

"Danny," his fathers voice broke through his thoughts, "Where have you been? The girls have been waiting." Danny almost growled. He would rather take his chances with the human girl than the girls who'd been summoned for him to pick from.

"And they will continue waiting," Danny snapped at him, "I have already told you to send them away! Why are they even still here?"

"Because you will marry one of them!" his father bellowed, "And you will remember your place! Yes, you are prince, but I am king and your father! Until the kingdom is under your rule you will obey me!"

Danny still glared defiantly at his father, perhaps even more so than earlier that day. His father glared right back just as strong.

Amethyst eyes flashed in Danny's mind.

"How about a... bet of sorts," Danny suddenly said, a twinkle almost visible in his eyes.

"And what are we betting?"

"My marriage."

"And how do we decide the winner?" Damn the boy, he knew Vlad had only three weaknesses. Betting, Maddie and Kujo, the pet octopus. Not necessarily in that order.

"I'll go out to sea for one month. On the off chance that I find a 'maid I think I can be happily married to, then you have to send the other girls home and I ask the new one to be my queen," Vlad could already tell that his son had something in mind... but it was a bet.

"And if you can't then you will come back and marry one of the girls I've picked out for you, correct?" Danny nodded," Then you have a deal." He and Danny shook each others hand to seal the bet then Vlad watched as his son headed back into the sea away from the palace as if it held a plague.

"Are you sure that was wise, Dear?" Maddie found herself at Vlad's side again.

"No," he sighed, "I think I have played right into his hands."

----- With Danny again -----

He smirked almost wide enough to split his face in two. Luckily while arguing with his father Danny remembered where the moon sat this night. He knew he was taking a major risk by trying to befriend Sam but maybe... maybe it could turn out for the best.

He was once again at the harbor, it was just after dusk and the ports would be empty till early the next morning. He carefully approached the docks and pulled himself up onto one with a bit of effort. Once there he began a chant, invoking one of the most ancient Halfa charms.

Slowly a white glow appeared around him. With his eyes closed he couldn't see the changes, but he could certainly feel them. Under a powerful white light Danny's tail split into two, his bones realigned, his scales gave way to smooth skin and the ends of his tail finally became feet with toes.

Finally the white glow faded and the change was complete. Danny would now be able to walk on land till the third night of the next full moon. He gave a bit of a smile as he looked at his legs. Now he just had to find that Sam girl and wing it from there.

Well, first he had to stand up.

Using a nearby wooden post he pulled himself up, trying to gain his balance in this strange new environment. Still holding the post he stood completely straight, he was wobbly at first, but soon steadied himself enough to let go of the post.

"Well, that wasn't so hard," he mused aloud. He then thought back to how he'd seen the humans move about on land. It was strange, he'd admit, but it worked for them.

He slowly lifted one foot and began to put it forward, only to find his balance lacking. Waving his arms wildly to try and once again steady himself, it only helped him in ending up face down on the dock.

"I think I need to practice this," his voice was a bit muffled.

----- About an hour and a half later, The Streets of Amity Park-----

Danny now walked along the streets of Amity park with a little bit of pride. It had only taken him about an hour to learn how to walk and only another twenty minutes to find his way out of the harbor.

He looked at the street lights that glared through the darkness of the night. Humans may be unfavorable in his world, but they certainly could create some pretty things. He liked the glowing pipes he'd occasionally see on a building. As it happened the Halfas from Atlantis were well versed in the human language 'English' so he was able to make out some words the glowing pipes formed.

_Live nudes._

_Free drinks tonight._

_Catholicism Wow! Buddy Christ is your friend!_

Every so often he'd see other humans walking along the street. The males laughed and pointed at him as he walked past them, making him raise one eyebrow. The females would either stare longingly or look away with a blush on their faces, further confusing him. Humans were just plain weird.

Later on, a woman with two children stepped out of a building then saw him and gasped. The woman quickly ushered her children back inside after seeing him then looked out the window at him while holding something to her ear. It looked almost like she was talking to the object.

"Humans are strange," he said aloud, shaking his head at the woman before moving on down the street.

Not long after seeing the strange woman, blue and red lights started flashing behind him. Turning around he saw that a large white thing with blue stripes on the sides was the source of the flashing lights. Apparently it was a vehicle the humans used, for two human males stepped out of it in matching uniforms.

"Good evening," Danny greeted merrily as they approached him.

"Evenin'," one of them replied just as merrily, apparently amused by something. The other was frowning though.

"What're you doing out here?" the frowning one asked.

"Looking for Sam," Danny responded honestly.

"Hmm, and are you drunk, sir?"

"No. I'm too young to drink," also true. No submariner could drink until they were the physical age of twenty one.

"And why are you naked?" the smiling one asked.

"Nay-kid?" What did that mean?

"Yeah, why aren't you wearing any clothes?" the frowning man pointed to Danny's waist.

Looking down at himself Danny saw that, except for the silver bands around his waist that had the royal seal, he was nude. Perhaps that was what had earned him such strange looks and reactions earlier.

"I don't have any clothes," Danny said looking up at the two humans. They looked at each other before looking at him.

"Well, if you'll come with us, m'boy, we can get you some clothes and maybe even help you find Sam," the smiling one he had by now named Smiley, for obvious reasons, said.

"You'll really do that?" Danny asked a little surprised by their kindness.

"Sure, just hop in the back," Smiley pointed to the vehicle with his thumb.

Danny smiled and thanked them and followed them the short distance to the vehicle where the frowning one opened the door for him and Danny crawled in awkwardly. He shifted around for a few moments before seeing how the humans seated themselves and decided to imitate them.

Shortly after Smiley got in Frowny took a hold of an odd wheel coming out of the front shelf and the vehicle lurched forward. Danny stared in wonder out the window as the sights passed by. He'd said it once, he'd say it again. Humans sure could make pretty things.

----- About twenty minutes later in the police station -----

Danny stood in the Bath Room, as the humans had called it, glaring at the cloth torso wrapping the humans gave him. The pants he had no problem with, understanding the need to provide cover for his sensitive bits, but anything above the waist, except for his adornments, would be considered feminine in his culture. He decided he'd just leave it there.

Smiley led Danny, after asking why and receiving an answer for his shirtless state, to a desk. He had Danny sit down. Smiley sat himself behind a wooden desk with a big boxy thingy and a board full of little squares with a letter or number on each square.

"OK, m'boy, what's your name?"

"Danny."

"And your last name?"

"Masters," each time Danny answered a question Smiley would tap the squares in an apparent order. Danny figured that if he really watched Smiley he'd see him spell out his answers with the squares.

"Where do you come from?"

"The ocean." Smiley gave him a strange look.

"No, really kid, where do you come from?"

"I told you, the ocean." The strange look intensified. Danny was beginning to wonder if coming to this place was all that great of an idea.

----- The next morning, With Sam -----

Sam woke up rather cheerily the next morning. A bit too cheery for your normal goth, but she didn't care. After watching Saw II, Hostel and The Gremlins she felt much more relaxed. She came to the clear conclusion that she was just seeing things yesterday. That possibly the boy, Danny, in all actuality wasn't real, not just the fish half of him. After all how could someone have such pure white hair?

To think she had even argued with herself over it. Ridiculous!

By now she was walking down the street listening to a mix C.D. of some of her favorite songs. By the time she made it to the school doors she felt an almost eery chill go down her spine, like the incarnation of Murphy's Law giving her some kind of fair warning. She shook herself and brushed off the feeling as a chill wind which wasn't uncommon in September and walked through the large red front doors.

Through her headphones she could barely hear the factory line Barbie dolls murmuring something about a hot new kid, but the music drowned out the rest.

Sam was so focused on her music that she didn't notice the stray stone in the hallway. Heck, no one really would, it's a friggin' hallway, there weren't supposed to be stray stones. But that's besides the point. The point is it was there, Sam didn't notice it and tripped over it landing on someone else who also just happened to be in her path.

Murphy warned her, he did, but sometimes people don't listen.

"Well, I feel graceful," Sam mumbled sarcastically into a the soft cotton shirt over someone's stomach. Sighing she lifted herself with her arms and felt the person she fell on rise also.

She looked up into the face of the one who broke her fall. What she saw were two of the most beautiful green eyes she'd ever seen in her life and white hair. For a moment she just stared at the person, a pink tint staining her face, until something clicked in her mind.

'White hair, green eyes? Ack!'

"It's the mermaid!" Sam suddenly said loudly pushing herself up and pointing an accusing finger at the white haired, green eyed boy.

A/N: I know I know. Another cliffie. Just don't kill me, or else you'll never know what happens next.

And about the stone in the middle of a school hallway... K made me do it. - Jerks thumb towards guy with red hair, a golden chain necklace with a large K in silver and a black cloak who waves back- I suggested a book or a back pack, but no, it had to be a stone or he wouldn't be happy.

And have no fear chapter three is in the works as we speak, along with chapter five of What If...? for those of you waiting on that. Till next time, peopleses.


End file.
